The View of Muffin
by Le Miserables
Summary: oO If I had a pastry for every time someone said I was random...I could open a bakery. That sentence pretty much sums up this whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

**The View of Muffin  
**(And other baked goods)

Right, well, you found me. Yep, this is my story. Everything is factual (…kind of), and nothing is made up (coughliescough). So that pretty much sums it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Muffin Decides to be a Reporter

_It's just one of those days. Lady Muffin (yep, that's me!) is walking down the street when all of a sudden her paparazzi zoom in, trying to take pictures! She screams, and then everything fades out. Waking up, she is in another land…oO_

Muffin: Wow, I'm in another land!

Magic Bunny: Got that right, Sir Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot.

Muffin: oO…-no comment-

_The Magic Bunny disappears, as we all know magic bunnies can do. _

Muffin: oO…Okay…well, then. Now I'm stuck in a magic land, with magic bunnies, and I have nothing to do. So…that means if this is a magic land…I can be whatever I want to be! Reporter Time!

-Muffin turns into a reporter, with a microphone and everything-

Muffin: Okay…who is my first vict-I mean, lovely person who I ask questions.

-Goes up to some random guy with a very pompous wig-

Muffin: Sir, can you tell me where we are?

Wig Guy: …The navy will never stand for this insolence! To the brig!

Muffin: -.- We're not on a ship…

Wig Guy: Oh…well, then. To the cold hard place with metal bars and very bad food!

Muffin: …A jail?

Wig Guy: That's what I said, isn't it?

-Pompous wig guy drags Muffin off to a dark cell-

Muffin: Wow…this is weird.

_A figure comes out of the corner_

Figure: Tell me about it.

Muffin: Er…who are you?

Figure: You don't know?

Muffin: No… that's kind of why I asked.

Figure: I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Savage Pirate of the seas, Stealer of baked goods, friend to… Well, you get the point.

Muffin: THE Jack Sparrow?

Jack: Captain.

Muffin: Right. THE Captain Jack Sparrow?

Jack: Yep.

Muffin: -blinks- Somebody pinch me!

Jack: -pinches Muffin-

Muffin: Ow! What was that for?

Jack: You said…

Muffin: Nevermind. Wow, I wish my friends could meet you.

Jack: Yea… that's really okay. I've met other teenage girls before and… -shudders-

Muffin: Oh, but these two are different. One of them is in love with you!

Jack: Um…by any chance does she wear a tri-corn, and carry a cutlass?

Muffin: Yep. That sums her up.

Jack: And her friend is crazy, loves Will Turner, and likes to chew on hard substances?

Muffin: Yep, that's pretty much Rin.

Jack: Oh God…

_I hope you enjoyed it! I'm a bit crazy and I think things are funny when they aren't, but you can deal with it. To understand some of this, you may need to read Oddness, Obsessed + Rin's fanfic. it's funny, don't worry. Plesh review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The View of Muffin  
(Chapter 2: Guest Stars, Smores, and…Barney?)**

Grace, no longer interested in Jack, decides to bring in a few friends for her entertainment.

Grace: Yea…sorry Captain, but you bore me.

Jack: oO …I don't normally get that one.

Grace: Yea, sorry. Mind if I bring in some friends?

Jack: …I don't want to know how. S'long as they aren't those…"things"…I'm good.

Grace: o.o Sure.

Four figures appear. Two girls, and two guys. One seems mad and isn't talking, and one is smelling her pencil. O.o

Grace: Hey guys.

Figures: Yea…oO Where are we?

Grace: -shifty eyes- I got…into jail?

Figures: Yep, saw that one coming.

Grace: -.- I'm going to ignore that…for now. Anyways, everything you say and do is being written down, so you might as well introduce yourself.

Figure 1: …

Figure 2: Wheeeee! Garland to the rescue! Dun dun dundunnnnn!

Grace: o.o. Why isn't Rob talking?

Figure 1: I don't feel like it.

Grace: Splee! He talked!

Figure 3: Anyways...smells pencil I'm Carolyn. Just…Carolyn. My pencil smells good…

Figure 4: Oo.. Sure, why not. My name…is Brooke. Brooke the magnificent.

Grace: Somethin' like that…anyways.

Grace: Anyways. I need help trying to write a play.

Carolyn: Write about what famous people do in their spare time.

Garland: Yea…I see that! Like, George Washington playing poker and stuff like that.

Rob: …

Grace: Sure…why not. NEXT!

Brooke: Write about the awesome me!

Garland: NEXT!

Brooke: Hey…

Garland: What? I always wanted to say that.

Brooke: Oh.

Carolyn: Write about eating George in a smore!

Grace: Why would I eat George Washington in a smore?

Rob: …

Carolyn: Not George Washington! George the pig!

Grace: George…the pig?

Carolyn: George the pig.

Garland: So it's…graham crackers, marshmallows…and pig?

Carolyn: Well, he's on a deserted island! What else is he supposed to eat?

Grace: Who's "he"?

Carolyn: The guy eating George…

Grace: And how does he get graham crackers and marshmallows on a deserted island?

Carolyn: Technically, they are two sticks and some tiny pinecones, but we call them graham crackers and marshmallows for fun.

Grace: WHO ARE WE?

Carolyn: Me and the guy eating George.

Garland: So it's…marshmallow, graham crackers…and pig?

Carolyn: Of course not! It's sticks, tiny pinecones and-

Garland: And pig.

Carolyn: Yes, and pig.

Rob: …

Brooke: I like barney!

Grace: oO

Garland: Me too!

Rob: …

Carolyn: Yay! Barney!

Grace: Yea…sorry, but you guys need to leave now. Thanks anyways!

Garland: Be that way.

They disappear.

Jack: I think I would prefer the crazed teenage girls to your friends.

Grace: Well, if you say so…

_Grace, otherwise known as Muffin, is scared by her friends. Jack is scared too. What will happen next time? Will Muffin get out of jail?_


End file.
